STAR Labs
STAR Labs, short for Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Labs, is that specializes in high-end research and technology. They have facilities in various cities including Boston, New York City, Philadelphia, Gotham City, Detroit and Taos. Taos is the site of the Erdel Initiative into Zeta-Beam research. Employees * Sarah Charles — scientist, Detroit * Eduardo Dorado Sr. — Zeta-Beam scientist, Erdel Initiative, Taos * Casey Klebba — guard, Detroit * Dale Gunn — guard, Detroit * Allen Phaedon — scientist, Detroit * Silas Stone — scientist, Detroit * Adam Strange — Zeta-Beam scientist, Erdel Initiative, Taos * Burton Thompson — head of security, Taos * David Wilcox — scientist, Taos History Early history STAR set up the Erdel Initiative to maintain the Justice League's Zeta-Beam technology. 2010 When the Justice League defeated and dismantled the android Amazo on August 3, they intended to send the parts to two different STAR Labs facilities, one in Boston and one in New York. The parts were intercepted en route, but when the Team defeated Amazo again, the parts were successfully sent for analysis to the two separate STAR Labs. The League of Shadows later used the Fog to destroy the Philadelphia facility and steal all of their computer data. When Klarion and his fellow sorcerers cast a spell to split the world into two dimensions, one for children and one for adults, Lawrence Crock led a mob of angry and confused parents to the Gotham facility, demanding to know where their children had gone. Gotham City Police Department officers, led by Commissioner Gordon, defended the facility. This distraction gave Riddler a chance to sneak in and steal the last Starro fragment, which had been brought to the facility after Black Manta's attack on Poseidonis. 2015 Adam Strange and Eduardo Dorado Sr. scanned Blue Beetle for Zeta-transport. Beetle, Nightwing, Wonder Girl and Sphere then Zeta-ed to Gotham City. 2016 Zeta Squad returned to STAR Labs from Rann, where they were debriefed by Nightwing and Captain Atom. Adam Strange and Eduardo Dorado Sr. activated the Zeta-Shield from their STAR Labs base. Black Canary conducted interviews with the Team members and runaway teens abducted by the Reach. Virgil Hawkins, Tye Longshadow, Asami Koizumi, Eduardo Dorado Jr. and Nathaniel Tryon were held at STAR Labs for testing and evaluation, Black Canary, Captain Atom and Nightwing discussed recent events in a STAR Labs office. Blue Beetle interrupted to tell them that he betrayed humanity in Impulse's future and demanded they remove his scarab. Nightwing and the Team interviewed Green Beetle to confirm his identity, including a half-hearted telepathic scan by Miss Martian. They later discussed the additives the Reach planted in their drink. Outside STAR Labs, Jaime and Green Beetle discussed freeing Jaime of his scarab's influence. Green agreed to turn off his scarab, but in fact put it on-mode, making Jaime the Reach's puppet. Tired of undergoing tests, Virgil, Tye, Asami Koizumi and Ed escaped the facility. Meanwhile, most of the Amazo parts recovered from the wreckage of the Hall of Justice were delivered to STAR for safe keeping. STAR Labs came under attack by Red Volcano, who wanted Amazo. Blue Beetle and, soon after, the teens arrived to help. Beetle was able to destroy the robot, but not before massively damaging the building. The runaways rescued the endangered staff, and fled the scene when Beetle was beset by reporters. Green Beetle briefed Captain Atom, Nightwing and Adam Strange on the approaching Warworld. 2018 Cheshire led a break-in on STAR Labs with Shade, Mist and Livewire. They escaped with a Reach device that was being experimented on, though Cheshire was shot in the arm by security guard Casey Klebba. Sightings References }} Category:A to Z Category:Corporations